El que fue Prometido
by Lichan9211
Summary: Thor tiene la misión de levantar de las cenizas al reino de Jotunheim tras haber sido vencidos por Asgard, pero no será una tarea fácil para el aesir ganarse la lealtad de un pueblo resentido y dañado, pero tras un descubrimiento sorprendente, podría haber encontrado la clave para lograrlo. Historia hecha por mi misma, no copiar porfa a mis neuronas les costo traerles esto, recono
1. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

Thor entró en el palacio de Jotunheim, matando a cuanto guardia se le atravesaba en su camino. Su ejército finalmente había logrado quebrar a la oposición Jotun, la guerra que se había librado durante varios años entre ambos reinos finalmente llegaría a su fin.

En su camino hasta aquí había luchado y vencido a ambos hijos del Rey opositor, Helblindi y Býleistr. Había acabado con la cola y ahora solo quedaba cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente.

Laufey, el tirano, quien había traído oscuridad a su reino y había llevado la guerra y la muerte hasta las puertas de Asgard. La ambición de poder del gigante de hielo no tenía límite, y durante años había luchado su padre frenando el avance Jotun por los otros reinos, incluso perdiendo un ojo en un enfrentamiento con el líder gigante.

Asgard uniendo fuerzas con Vanhaheim, Muspelheim y Alfheim, habían logrado tras muchos años de lucha finalmente debilitarlo y reducirlos, por lo que ahora el fin de esta guerra sangrienta se podía vislumbrar. De Thor dependía el último paso.

Corrió por los pasillos acompañado de su pequeño grupo élite. Frandal, Sif, Hogun y Volstarg le abrían el camino hacia el salón donde estaba Laufey.

Al llegar al lugar, Thor lo encontró esperándolo, sentado en su trono con su imponente tamaño y armado con su larga lanza .

—Vaya así que el viejo decrépito envió a su engendro menor. Tan débil es Odin que ni pudo venir a enfrentarme personalmente, tanto me subestima, bien podría haberme enviado a su hija, ya sabes, la fuerte, la heredera, no al remplazo.

Thor no caería ante ese intento por desestabilizarlo. Porque, pese a lo que podría creer Laufey, Thor no se sentía inferior a su hermana, su familia era unida y fuerte. Él era un general, entrenado en las mismas condiciones que sus soldados y se había ganado su rango por mérito propio, no por ser hijo del Padre de Todo.

En cuanto a su hermana era su mejor amiga, su mayor apoyo y viceversa. Pero Laufey no sabía estas cosas, creía que la familia real de Asgard poseía los mismos problemas de otras casas reales, que la ambición de poder, el asesinato entre familiares y el regicidio eran comunes. Pero para gracia de Thor y desgracia de Laufey, los Odinson eran un frente unido y fuerte, por lo que sus provocaciones caían en saco roto. Y que Laufey lo subestimara sería su ventaja.

—Mi padre no perdería el tiempo contigo maldito. Yo soy más que suficiente para enfrentarte y vencerte.

—Ja, ya veremos.

El gigante se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a luchar con el joven príncipe aesir. Ambos esquivan los golpes del contrario demostrando sus habilidades. En un giro Thor quedó en el piso y su martillo a varios metros, por lo que Laufey vio la oportunidad de dar el golpe final, pero cuando la lanza caía para atravesar al príncipe en su pecho, con un rapido movimiento Thor llamo a su martillo, el Mjolnir partio la lanza por la mitad y Thor tomó la mitad afilada dándole la vuelta. La lanza atravesó a Laufey , encajandose profundamente en el pecho del gigante, que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar a lo que ocurría antes de caer muerto sobre el principe.

Thor suspiró, se había acabado, finalmente. Se retiró el cuerpo inerte del rey de encima, y con su espada cortándole de un tajo la cabeza se dirigió hacia el balcón. Miró hacia abajo a ambos ejércitos enfrentándose. Levantó su martillo al cielo y gritó haciendo resonar fuertes truenos y relámpagos que iluminaron la oscura noche.

El sonido estridente hizo que toda actividad en el campo de batalla se detuviese, tanto soldados asgardianos, aliados o gigantes enemigos miraron hacia la fuente del poderoso grito.

Thor levantó la cabeza cercenada del rey gigante y se dirigió a todos los que escuchaban.

—Laufey ha caído, la guerra a terminado, deponed las armas y rendios, evitemos más derramamiento de sangre inocente. Mucho os ha costado ya esta guerra sin sentido, una guerra que no buscabais y en la que habéis sido los más perjudicados. Desde este momento Jotunheim está bajo la protección de los 9 reinos y del Padre de todo. Es momento de buscar y abrazar la merecida paz y el descanso, de llorar a nuestros muertos y levantarnos nuevamente.

Uno a uno, los soldados jotun fueron soltando sus armas y cayendo al suelo arrodillados. Algunos lloraban por el alivio. Otros solo se quedaban mirando al frente con la vista perdida y el dolor en el rostro, el dolor de años de inútil sacrificio.

Thor suspiró, ahora Jotunheim debía comenzar a construirse desde las cenizas, y tendrían un largo camino por delante.


	2. Parte 2

El padre de todo miraba las cifras y datos estadísticos presentados por Thor sobre Jotunheim y negaba con pena.

Había pasado 6 días tras vencer a Laufey, y el padre de todo había venido a apoyar a Thor, a quien dejaría al mando del país helado como rey regente hasta que se planeara la próxima estrategia a llevar a cabo. Ahora se encontraban mirando los informes desplegados sobre la gran mesa, en la que en otros tiempos fuese la sala de planificación y estrategia de Laufey.

Tras la pequeña calma que vino con la Victoria, venía la parte difícil, Jotunheim estaba en la quiebra, el poderoso reino que en otros tiempos había sido cuna del comercio de minerales ahora estaba en ruinas, la población habia disminuido por las bajas en la guerra y la calidad de vida de su pueblo era precaria. Asgard tendria un enorme trabajo por delante para devolverle nuevamente su antigua gloria.

-No será fácil. Será un desafío total.

-Sí, y el hecho que no confíen en mi, lo hace aún más difícil. No soy uno de los suyos, para ellos solo soy un forastero que pretende darles ordenes, son reacios para cumplir, y me temo que a la larga puedan provocarse levantamientos rebeldes o intentos de asesinato en mi contra.

El padre de todo asintió en entendimiento.

\- A pesar de que Laufey no era un buen líder, era uno de los suyos, era de sangre real, y para ellos sus reyes descendían directamente de Ymir, podían no ser buenos, pero los seguían pq los adoraban. Y ahora no tienen a nadie, se sienten sin rumbo, sin esperanza.

Ambos se giraron al sentir un toque en la puerta antes de que entrase Frandal, con un apresurado saludo militar, hablo ansiosamente.

-Padre de Todo, General, deben acompañarme a las mazmorras, encontramos algo que deben ver de inmediato.

Thor y su padre se miraron extrañados y siguieron a Frandal.

-Explicanos de qué trata Frandal.

Pidió Thor a su amigo y subordinado.

-Pues, Hogun y yo, fuimos a liberar a los prisioneros de guerra y catalogar a los distintos criminales encerrados ahí. Estando ahí algunos hombres notaron un extraño rastro mágico en una de las paredes, lograron deshacer una ilusión y rebelaron lo que parece una gran puerta de hielo. Poco después llegó apresurada Sif. Ella tenía la mision de reunir a la servidumbre de palacio que había sido puesta en una habitación durante el saqueo y llevar un control de estos. Sif se nos acercó con una gigante de edad avanzada, muy preocupada, que nos reveló algo increible, algo que debe ser tratado por ustedes, majestades.

Mientras Frandal les iba contando, Thor y el padre de Todo lo seguían, para cuando este terminó de hablar llegaron a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba Sif esperando y junto a ella una mujer jotun, de pelo cano y mirada triste. La mujer se retorcía las manos y miraba desesperada a todos mientras repetía:

\- Él esta vivo. Él esta vivo, lo supe todos estos años, todos me llamaban loca, pero yo lo sabía. En el fondo lo sabía que lo tenían oculto en alguna parte, que no había muerto como nos hicieron creer a todos.

\- Mi señora- Se dirigió el padre de todo a la agitada mujer.- A quien se refiere, quien está vivo.

La mujer en un suspiro dijo, algo que llevaba años siendo susurrado como un mito, una leyenda entre los suyos.

-El príncipe, el primogénito, el joven Loki.


	3. Parte 3

-Quién?-Preguntó confundido Thor

Padre e hijo comparten una mirada de desconcierto.

-Según tenemos entendido Laufey solo tenía dos hijos.-menciona el mayor.

-Loki no es hijo de Laufey, sino de la reina Farbauti. La verdadera y legítima reina de Jotunheim - La mujer hace una pausa y con un gesto suave de cariño continúa -Ella era hermosa, amable y de bien corazón. Y su niño oh, él era un dulce y hermoso niño.-Niega con pesar- Poco después de la muerte de su madre, simplemente se desvaneció en la noche, sin dejar rastro de su existencia. Se le prohibió a todos mencionar que alguna vez existió, creímos que el rey Laufey lo había mandado asesinar, pero en mi corazón siempre creí que el joven príncipe estaba vivo.

Ambos dioses no entendían el motivo de las divagaciones de la mujer sobre un príncipe perdido, no hasta que Frandal explicó.

-Señor-habló Frandal dirigiéndose a Odín - hace unas horas encontramos lo que parece ser una celda, oculta tras esa pared de hielo, la cual está resguardada por magia. Todos los usuarios de magia entre nuestras filas están intentando abrirla, pero no han tenido ningún avance y el tiempo apremia, ya que se detectó a una criatura humanoide dentro, está viva pero muy débil.

Thor se pasa las manos por los cabellos y cierra los ojos.

-Ha pasado casi una semana desde que tomamos Jotunheim, y antes de eso no sabemos cuando fue la última vez que alguien pudo haber atendido a la criatura, debe estar padeciendo inhanicion y deshidratacion. Heimdall!!-gritó llamando al guardian.

A sus órdenes su majestad.

-Has llamar a mi madre, explícale la situación. Necesitamos de ella lo más pronto posible.

Sí mi principe.

Frigga además de reina era la hechicera más poderosa de Asgard, si alguien podía abrir o descubrir la forma de abrir esa puerta era su madre.

-Cuando los soldados corrieron la voz del hallazgo por los pasillos, se acercó a Sif para decirle sus sospechas de sobre quién creía que estaba ahí.-Continuó explicando Frandal refiriéndose a la gigante.

-¿Magia? Cómo es posible? -Pregunta Odín.- Los Jotun carecen de poder mágico, alguien más debió lanzar el hechizo.-Se giró entonces hacia la anciana gigante-Y ,¿por qué está usted tan segura que quien está siendo contenido ahí dentro es este príncipe del que nadie ha oído hablar? ¿Por qué razón debería contenerse a un jotun con una barrera mágica de esa magnitud?

-Porque el príncipe no es cualquier jotun!!!-la mujer exclamó desesperada, inspiró para calmarse-Perdonen mi arrebato sus majestades.

-No se disculpe.-Descartó Odín -Por favor explique a que se refiere.-Pidió

-Su madre, la reina Farbauti, yo fue su institutriz y doncella, la quería como si fuese una hija. Ella era tenaz, ingeniosa, una gran guerrera con un temperamento fuerte. -Dijo con evidente cariño en la voz.

(Obvien el hielo, los jotun no lo controlan en mi historia)

-Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando de la noche a la mañana quedó embarazada. Oh! Su padre, el rey, estaba encolerizado, debido a que ella había sido prometida al hijo de su hermano menor. Él quería asegurar que ambas líneas al trono se volvieran una y se evitaba la lucha por la sucesión, pero Farbauti tercamente se negaba a aceptar el matrimonio. Tras la revelación de su estado, y bajo la amenaza a la vida de su pequeño por nacer, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar las condiciones de su padre. La obligó a casarse con Laufey, haciendo que este tomase el poder sobre el trono y desplazandola de su legítimo lugar para castigarla por su infracción. Ella lo odiaba, a Laufey. Sabía de su crueldad, su ambición, de su oscuro corazón, pero aceptó todo, bajó la cabeza para proteger a su hijo no nato. A pesar de las amenazas del rey no dijo nunca quien fue el padre de la criatura, a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Y ese secreto se lo llevó a la tumba. Al poco tiempo de la boda, el rey murió sospechosamente y Laufey ascendió al trono. El día que mi príncipe nació solo estuvimos en la habitación la partera, yo, y Laufey, quien se mantenía apartado sin interés. Cuando el principe dio su primera respiración quedamos en shock, el niño era diferente, no como otros recién nacidos no, era diminuto, cabía perfectamente en la palma de mi mano. Todos estábamos estupefactos, asombrados, pero no su madre, ella solo sonrió con adoración ante el bebé y lo colocó contra su pecho(...)

( Pausa para apreciar esta bella imagen, a poco no es bonita, la amé, gracias autora quien quiera que seas por ella. Continuamos Play)

-(...)Laufey la insultó, la llamó zorra, el niño era claramente defectuoso ante sus estandares, enano, no digno de la raza jotun. Ordenó que fuese enclaustrada en sus habitaciones junto al bebé, no se les permitía salir o hablar sobre él. Él le permitiría que conservara al niño a cambio de que le diera herederos propios, y que más valía que no salieran como aquel. La señora Farbauti aceptó todo, recibía los malos tratos de Laufey, compartir su lecho, todo con tal de que este dejase a Loki en paz, pocos años después finalmente concebiria, dando a luz a los gemelos, un parto en el que su cuerpo no aguantó el sobreesfuerzo. La señora no volvió a despertar y murió días después, dejando al joven Loki desamparado. Esa noche del día en que la muerte se llevó a su madre, sería la última en que alguien más lo vería. A través de los años se especuló sobre la criatura y su destino, y poco a poco se fue dejando de pensar en que alguna vez existió. Yo misma dejé de pensar en él durante mucho tiempo, hasta que escuché al guardia decir que habían encontrado un ser en una prisión mágica. No puedo pensar en otra persona que no sea él...

La mujer se vió interrumpida por el sonido retumbante de el cuerno de Heimdall, anunciando la llegada de la reina aesir a través del Bifröst.

-Hijo, iré a recibir y guiar a tu madre.

Dijo Odin abandonando el lugar.

Thor vio a su padre marchar, pero se giró sobresaltado al sentir que lo tomaban del brazo.

-Por favor, debe salvarlo. Usted, es quien debe ayudarlo a cumplir su destino-Susurró la mujer solo para los oídos de Thor.

Frandal se tensó ante el rápido avance de la gigante sobre su príncipe, comenzó a desenfundar la espada, pero Thor lo detuvo.

-¿Qué? A que...

La confusión de Thor no pudo ser completamente articulada, al ver entrar a sus padres. Dejando de lado las extrañas palabras de la gigante se apresuró al encuentro de su madre que ya se dirigía hacia los hechiceros menores que trabajaban en la puerta de hielo, quienes se apartaron para dejarla proceder.

-Madre-saludó Thor al llegar a su lado dándole un beso a la mejilla de Frigga.

-Cielo-Saludó de vuelta dulcemente la mujer, sin apartar la vista o la atención de su escaneo.

Movió los brazos, y la luz dorada salió de estos hacia la puerta, la reina se mantuvo por un momento en ello, mientras todos en silencio la observaban maniobrar. Solo cuando Frigga bajó los brazos y frunció el ceño preocupada, Thor se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Crees ser capaz de abrirla madre?

-Es posible, pero será complicado. La barrera está lanzada con un hechizo complejo y enmarañado, tiene capa sobre capa, que se ha ido enraizando con los años, es un trabajo de alguien fuerte. Diseñado para que la puerta responda solo a quien lo lanzó o a las personas que la maga o mago haya autorizado. Sería sencillo si tan solo conociéramos el nombre de quien lanzó el hechizo, pero la firma y color en la magia están borrados, me es imposible saber quien fue el autor. Me tomará muchas horas, tal vez días deshacer cada una de las capas, y no tenemos tanto tiempo. La criatura dentro está cada minuto más débil.

-El señor Laufey mantenía tratos con una maga de Vanaheim, venía cada pocos meses a palacio.-Proporcionó la gigante.

Thor vio a su madre Frigga volver a fruncir el ceño en confusión. No sabía que estaba pensando, pero ahora lo importante era conseguir abrir la maldita celda antes de que sea tarde para quien quiera que esté adentro .


End file.
